


It's only forever

by Flower1815



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Duke Edward, F/M, King Matt, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Princess Tamara, Reincarnation, Suicide, medieval times, modern times near the end, vampire tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower1815/pseuds/Flower1815
Summary: As an immortal creature of the night, Tord has lived for thousands of years, waging war and setting off into battle for glory and blood. He thought that nothing was missing in his life until he set his sights on Princess Tamara.From then on he vowed she would be his, one way or another.
Relationships: Edd/Tamara (Eddsworld), Tamara/Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It's only forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up you guys? This is Flower1815 here with a brand new one-shot. It was supposed to be posted on Valentines day, but whatever, consider this as your late valentines day special gift from me! This story is losely based on a Brazilian soap opera called O beijo do vampiro, directly translated into The vampire's kiss (not to be mistaken with the nicholas cage movie lol) that I watched growing up.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review telling me your thoughts. Thank you guys so much, and I'll see ya all later! ;)

Tord lived for war.

He took great joy in marching his followers into battle and massacring every man he could get his hands on. Some may call him ruthless, but how else is he supposed to spend his immortal life doing? He’s been alive so long he can hardly remember how this lifestyle first came to him. His previous life is only a fragment of a distant memory. Nothing more than a foggy dream. He’d seen countless wars, battles, raids, and crusades throughout the years and he made sure to take part in all of them. Whose side he fought on mattered little.

Tord accumulated a good number of followers over the decades. Men who have proven themselves skilled in battle, and he deemed worthy of an immortal life and serve him for years to come.

Along with his ever growing troops, Tord actually acquired himself quite the reputation. Far across the land, the common folk started spreading rumors and whispers of his exploits. After hearing of his bloody deeds the people affectionately dubbed him the Red Baron. Cute name, really. Tord never bothered correcting the poor frightened people though. Their lives are brief and meaningless as it is, there’s no point. If they wish to make him out to be a bad ghost story then they are more than welcome to… and he will be more than glad to prove just how wrong they are.

Clad in dark crimson armor, Tord made quick work impaling several men with a spear, before he grabbed the nearest sniveling opponent and sank his fangs into the bastard’s neck. Immobilizing him in a crushing grip as he drained the man of his blood.

He and his followers have been traveling the land in search of their next thrill when they came upon a raging battle. The king’s men against what appeared to be a raid of outsiders. Intruders. Barbarians. People who are not of this region or are loyal to his majesty, essentially.

The good thing about humans is that they will always find any silly reason to fight and kill each other. So even if Tord seems to run out of battles, he can be certain that another one won’t be too far off.

“Forgive me, my lord…”

Tord ceased his feeding and cast the motionless body of his victim aside. He turned around to meet with his right-hand man, Paul – who’s been alive for nearly as long as he has.

Paul bowed his head. “All our opponents hast been vanquished.” He informed.

“Any survivors?” Tord licked his fangs clean off blood.

“No, my lord. We made sure of that.” He could practically hear the grin on his voice. “The king’s men that survived apparently would like to thank our aid with a feast at the castle. The king himself wilt receive us.”

“A feast, you say?” Tord smirked, adjusting his helmet so that his face was completely obscured. “Well then… we mustn’t keep his majesty waiting. Think thy lovely mate can handle being around so much… _food?”_

Paul glanced over to where his mate was staring fixatedly at the pile of corpses they accumulated.

Patrick was somewhat of a new addition to their troops. They were pillaging a village in the East, in a land across the seas, when Paul stumbled upon the dying man. Paul had taken a liking to him and granted him immortal life, claiming him as his mate in the process. Fifteen years have passed since his joining, but Patrick still has some control issues – particularly around the scent of fresh blood; but still obedient nonetheless.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Paul promised.

“Make sure thou do so. I’d hate for any of us to be poor guests.” Tord drawled as he made his way past to mount his horse. “Let’s go.”

Following the king’s men, Tord and his followers traveled the entire day. It was evening by the time they arrived at the castle. The drawbridge lowered to grant him and the soldiers entrance into the palace. All around him, with his enhanced hearing he could listen to the townsfolk whisper and converse amongst themselves, shooting anxious looks his way. He caught the words “Red Baron” being thrown about and couldn’t help but smirk underneath his helmet. The people recognized him. They feared him, as they well should. But tonight he is the king’s guest of honor, and he does not intend to bare his fangs at anyone.

Unless provoked…

Gracefully jumping off his horse, Tord and his troops made their way into the great hall of the castle. The trumpets blared to life as he stepped through the immense doors.

“Announcing The Red Baron and his men!”

The people who were dining and dancing around the room all seem to stop and stare at their imposing presence. Tord loved the attention, especially the looks of fear and awe in their faces.

Motioning his men to stand guard, Tord stepped away from them to join the grand dining table. At the far end of the table sat the king.

His majesty, King Matthew the Third.

Relatively young for his age, he ascended the throne when his father, the previous king, passed away under mysterious circumstances. An unfortunate event; however some people actually theorized that the new king might have something to do with it. But Tord knows better than most that rumors tend to exaggerate on details. If this was indeed true, he’s got to commend his majesty on his deeds. But one look at the fair skinned, red haired royal and he knew it couldn’t possibly be true.

The King looked at him with wide eyed innocence and beckoned Tord closer, gesturing towards the seat across from his. His majesty dawned his rich violet robes, with golden intricate designs. Fancy jewelry cascaded down his neck and adorned his arms, accompanying the magnificent crown atop his head.

Taking his seat, Tord proceeded to remove his helmet and set it down on the table, next to his plate. He jerked his head back to flick the hair out of his face.

While his diet mainly consists of blood he can still indulge in human meals every once in a while. Tastes kinda dull to his heightened palate, but to keep his little secret he is willing to eat a small amount.

Across from him, the king leaned forward in his seat to scrutinize him. His blue eyes were friendly and interested.

“So thou art the one they call the Red Baron, huh?” His majesty mused cheerfully. “I must say I heard many tales of thou feats! Thou art new around these parts. Art thou not? I like new things!”

Tord had to choke down a snort of amusement. _I’m not as new as thou might think, your highness._ He thought, recalling all the years he’s been alive for.

He had to admit. He was a little surprised by the king’s boldness and general lack of fear. He seems a little nervous, but other than that there was mostly interest. Tord figured the king, as new and inexperienced with his role as it is, had never met someone with a reputation as bloody as his.

And he most certainly has _not_ met anyone quite like him before.

Still, Tord smiled politely and dipped his head respectfully. “I am honored, your highness.”

“My men tell me thou aided them in battle today, and for that, thou hast my sincerest gratitude. Thou must hast seen so many battles!” The king went on excitedly. “Tell me; I wanna hear all about thy deeds and endeavors. What became of thy foes?”

Tord grinned, sipping his wine. “ _Dead_ , your majesty. All dead.” He laughed jovially.

He felt a surge of satisfaction as he caught a glimpse of the king’s face blanch white at his answer before nodding along with interest.

“My troops and I yearn for battle, thou see. We hast no fear of danger. After all… fighting is in our blood.”

His men and himself laughed at the in-joke between themselves. The king chuckled politely and sipped his own beverage, his eyes flickering nervously around the room.

Suddenly, the musicians started playing a new tune. All the people seated at the table turned their heads around, whispering in awe and staring at something. Curious, Tord followed their gaze only to freeze in place.

Joining the ballroom along with several other couples, a beautiful maiden in an elegant blue dress, soft brown hair, and the most peculiar and exotic black eyes he’s ever seen stepped through the crowd. She was accompanied by a gentleman with brown hair and eyes, wearing green and golden garments, but Tord did not acknowledge his presence. His gaze focused solely on the mysterious girl. He watched her dance and smile lovingly at her partner, her hair flowing elegantly as she moved, her eyes full of adoration for the man she danced with. Tord could not take his eyes off of her. Her enchanting looks had him deeply entranced, and for a few moments he simply ignored the entire world around them.

His heart had been dead for centuries, but somehow he felt it start to life intensely at the sight of her. Tord clutched at the center of his chest. The girl was truly a vision, no doubt about that. In fact, the mere idea of feeding on her hadn’t even crossed his mind.

No. Not feed. But instead Tord found himself imagining what it would be life to share an immortal life with her. He wants her. He needs her. Throughout his entire existence as a vampire he never felt the need to find a partner before this moment. Love just didn’t interest him. But now that he laid eyes on her… he couldn’t possibly continue to wander aimlessly for eternity without her by his side.

Such beauty must be preserved…

“Your highness,” Tord swallowed as he spoke up again, his gaze still pinned to the fair young maiden that captivated him so. Judging by her attire she must be some sort of royalty or a noble. “Who is the rare jewel that dances so elegantly in thy ballroom?”

King Matthew blinked and followed his gaze curiously. “Oh, that’s just my cousin. Princess Tamara.” He answered nonchalantly, as though the topic didn’t interest him much. As if he weren’t talking about the most precious being in the world. “She sailed from the south in order to fulfill her arranged marriage to Duke Edward. That would be the gentleman she’s dancing with.”

Tord’s eyes flashed crimson as his gaze flickered briefly toward her fiancé, glaring at him with all the hatred in the word. So much for asking the king for the lady’s hand in marriage. Tord frowned in thought. On the bright side, he now knew the name of this beautiful angel that greatly enticed him. _Princess Tamara._

Her fiancé – this… _Duke Edward_ , his mind supplied angrily – would not be much of an obstacle to overcome. He is a mere mortal. Fragile and weak. Once Tord gets rid of him the princess will surely see how much better he would be of protecting and providing for her than this flimsy fiancé of hers. Soon she will be staring at _him_ , and only him, with that look of adoration on her face.

Composing himself, Tord addressed the king again. “I humbly request thy permission for one dance with the princess, your highness.”

The king hesitated. “She’s… she’s engaged, as I already mentioned.”

Tord narrowed his eyes. “I suppose I should ask permission from her fiancé then?”

Without another word, he rose from his seat and left the dinner table, weaving his way through the crowd to reach the ballroom. He could feel eyes on him as he stepped into view and approached the royal couple, still staring intently at the princess and wishing she would turn around and look at him.

He got his wish realized when he grabbed the pitiful Duke she danced with by the neck and split them apart.

The music stopped at once. The crowd whispered nervously s they watched the scene before them, wondering what the Red Baron planned on doing next. Tord paid them no mind, smirking with satisfaction as he caught a glimpse of indignation on the Duke’s face as he was forcibly moved aside.

“Pardon me for this intrusion.” Tord drawled, not the least bit sorry as he released the man.

He then turned his attention to the princess and smiled. She cautiously stepped away from him, black eyes wide and clearly wary by him. But in time he will show her he is not someone she should ever be afraid of.

“Wilt thou allow me the pleasure of one dance with thy bride?” Tord requested. Even though he was addressing the duke, he couldn’t bother tearing his gaze away from the princess.

Meeting his eyes, princess Tamara took an unconscious step closer to her fiancé. Outwardly she looked calmer than the Duke, but Tord could hear her heart accelerating in her chest and he smirked with a smug flash of satisfaction. Does she find him as handsome as he finds her beautiful, or is this fear pumping through her veins?

Duke Edward glared at him as he took a protective stance beside the princess. “I beg your pardon?”

Tord’s stare hardened as he faced the man. “A weary knight returns from hardships and battles at the aid of thy kingdom, and deserves the respect of the king and the royal family.” He growled. “It would be an insult to deny me this dance.”

The Duke’s hand flew to the hilt of his sword to pull it from it’s sheathe.

Tord stood motionless, a little amused by how easy it was to rile the man up. However, his troops immediately reacted at the first sign of threat toward their leader, and all made a grab for their weapons.

Sensing the imminent danger in the room, his little princess gently placed her hand over her fiancé’s as a silent signal to step down. _Clever girl._ Tord’s gaze softened as he turned to her again. She could tell this pathetic excuse of a human wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a fight.

Begrudgingly, Duke Edward moved aside.

In return Tord motioned his men to back down. For now.

“Music!” His voice boomed throughout the ballroom, incidentally making his little princess flinch at his tone.

As the band resumed their song, he offered his hand out to her. The princess hesitated for a moment, glaring at his hand indignantly before reluctantly taking it in her own delicate one and he pulled her closer into a dancer’s embrace with a charming grin.

Needless to say, she was not impressed.

“Why so silent, princess?” The vampire lord cooed, taking notice that he has yet to hear her voice. “Does my presence troubles thee?”

She glared at him and sneered. “Apologies. However I have a strict policy against associating myself with vile, cruel men that carry a reputation as bloody as thy own, my lord.”

Tord sighed. Even her voice was heavenly. And such a temper too! Despite being a dainty little thing, she does not seem afraid to speak her mind or even stand up to him. Men bigger and mightier than her did not have half the courage to do that. Impressive, indeed.

He chuckled heartily. “My reputation precedes me, ‘tis unfortunately quite true. But don’t let that define who I am.” He lifted her chin so that he could stare deep into her alluring eyes. “I can assure thee there’s a lot more to me than meets the eye.”

 _I find that quite hard to believe._ It’s what Tamara would have said if they were alone.

But from the corner of her eye she could see her cousin, the king, eyeing her reproachfully from the dining table. While she knew he wasn’t one to be stern with behaviour and status and all that nonsense like their parents did, she understood the meaning behind his look.

Don’t anger the baron.

So instead she reluctantly held her tongue and instead summoned years of etiquette lessons to fake her best smile, keep her mouth shut, and power through this unpleasant encounter.

_It’s just a dance, Tamara. Keep it together. You can get through this!_

She matched The Baron’s steps along with the music, all the while sensing Edward’s burning stare following her every move. Tamara knew he was merely worried for her sake, and maybe a little incredulous at the whole situation, but she silently urged him to stand down and not do anything stupid. She will just dance with the arrogant Baron and then they wouldn’t have to see them ever again. That’s it.

Then they can happily move on with their lives and focus on their wedding plans.

“Thou appear tense.” Tord noted how stiff she moved with every taken step. This won’t do at all. His voice lowered to a soft murmur. “Close thy eyes. Trust me. Let me guide thee.”

Despite the fact that she would like nothing more than to get away from the repulsive man, something compelled her to heed him and she found herself following his words. Tamara sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the Baron as she let him guide her around the ballroom.

Tord smirked as he twirled her around so that her back was pressed up against his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

From this proximity he could hear the soft lull of her heartbeat thumping steadily against him. The warmth of her skin. He could scent the perfume in her luscious brown locks.

Images of a future where the two of them shared an immortal life together, to live and love each other for all eternity, were already manifesting in his head. Tord swore to shower her in affection for every day they stay alive in this earth. She would know nothing but pleasure and freedom as long as she was with him. The life of a vampire would suit her well. Just imagine how delightful she would look in red!

And this was only the beginning.

Leaning down, Tord whispered to her. “It might be hard for thou to believe me, but what if I told thee we were destined for one another?” He breathed in her ear. “Soul mates, you know.”

Her neck was inches away from him now. So tantalizingly close. Pumping full of sweet blood. It would be so easy… to turn her into one of his kind right here and now…

Make her his forever.

Tord couldn’t help himself.

He leaned down closer to her neck, baring his fangs. Ready to bite down on her. He will make it quick. Spare the poor princess of as much pain as he can, and feed her his own blood just as swiftly to get the transformation process started as soon as possible.

“BASTARD!”

The Duke’s outraged bellow snapped Princess Tamara from under his influence and she immediately flinched away from him. Tord grumbled in annoyance and looked up to see Duke Edward marching up to them.

“Get thy hands off my bride, Baron!”

Edward went to unsheathe his sword and pull the Princess away from him. Tord narrowed his eyes. _How foolish._

It appears that after witnessing his bride to-be enjoy his company far more than his own, the Duke grew ill tempered. But Tord will show him how out of his depth he really is. With one strike of his arm, he swiped the pathetic fool away from the princess.

“Edward!” Tamara gasped as her beloved fiancé crashed against a column.

Tord smiled at her. “No one shall bother us any longer.” He grasped her by the wrist and began to pull her away.

“No!” Tamara writhed and struggled against him, trying to tug her hand away from his. “Let go of me!”

King Matthew rose to his feet. “Guards, cease them!”

With a snap of his fingers, Tord summoned his own soldiers to him. They surrounded him and the princess in the blink of an eye; keeping them well away from the guards that approached him and threatened to take away what is his.

The grand crowd of nobles and guests of the King’s feast started to panic amidst the commotion, and stood as far back as possible as mere observers.

Tord held the princess close to him as his soldiers fended off the King’s guards, making quick work of them. Much to his displeasure, the Duke was holding himself quite well against his men. This would not do. But he knew it would only be a matter of time before his turn to fall comes about.

After all, they can’t be killed by normal means. This would all be over in a matter of minutes.

Duke Edward fought off his soldiers with the best of his abilities, charging forward to reach his bride and save her from the hands of the Red Baron. He raised his sword as he drew nearer, aiming at the Baron’s heart.

Tord shoved the princess away from the fight, and with a flick of his wrist he summoned his own ebony blade forward to block the Duke’s strike.

Tamara’s eyes widened as she stumbled away.

“Pray away thy silly little sermons, fool.” Tord demanded as he faced the Duke. “And be prepared to die!”

“Never!” Edward growled. “Release her, and leave us be at once. And maybe thou can come out of this with thy life still intact, Baron.”

Tord threw back his head with a harsh, booming cackle. The Duke has truly no idea who he was dealing with. But that’s about to change. If he and the King’s men still persist on getting in the way of his courtship then perhaps it is better to let them know who exactly they are going up against.

Squaring his shoulders, and lowering his head, Tord’s eyes flashed crimson. His fangs sharpened and his eyes glowed. His own soldiers mirrored his actions as one as he compelled them to show themselves.

The crowd around them gasped and shrieked with horror as they realized what they were.

“Duke Edward!” Kind Matthew screeched. “They art… vampires!”

Tord grinned. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the princess, and he flashed her a toothy smile. Tamara backed away, her face stripped of all color as she drew closer to her cousin.

“Kill them all! Show them no mercy!” Tord commanded.

His words stirred an eruption of chaos over the ballroom. His soldiers were free to feast on anyone who they so desired in the castle. Tord would join them momentarily. But first, there was a pesky Duke that needs to be dealt with at once.

Tamara watched helplessly as the Baron’s soldiers stalked closer and preyed on her people. Once she caught glimpse of Edward battling away at the Red Baron himself her blood chilled her to her core.

A hand to her shoulder made her jump.

“Thou need to leave.” King Matthew urged. He tugged her away, sneaking away from the dreadful scene toward the far wall closest to the grand stairways. “There’s a hidden passageway… take it, and go to the highest tower in the castle. I shalt send word for thou once this has all been dealt with.” He pressed a hand against the wall for a narrow corridor to reveal itself.

“No way! If the Baron is waging war because of me then I’ll remain here.” Tamara insisted. “I won’t leave either of you.”

“We’ll be fine, but thou need to make haste and get out of here now. Obey me! That’s a direct order from your King!” Matthew demanded, his voice growing stern.

Despite the perilous situation they were in and the tears manifesting in her eyes, Tamara couldn’t help but smile softly at her cousin. She can never take him seriously whenever he tried to act more commandingly. He may be good at being royalty, but being a king was a different matter altogether.

She wrapped her arms around him for a tight, crushing hug. Matthew quickly returned it.

“Hurry now. Before ‘tis too late.” He urged her one final time.

Tamara pulled away, and without another word, she fled into the hidden passageway. She didn’t dare look back at the ongoing carnage going on as the door sealed closed behind her. In the dark, she traversed her way through tight spaces; ascending higher and higher inside the castle whilst praying with every fiber of her being that someway, somehow, both her beloved Edward and Matthew will prevail this calamity and reunite with her soon.

But it was not meant to be.

As promised, Tord and his soldiers made quick work of slaughtering everyone present in the ballroom and not letting a single one of them escape. Once he was sure there were no mortals left alive, Tord made quick work to recompose himself.

It was time to claim his prize, and he couldn’t keep his little immortal princess waiting…

By the time Tamara reached the top of the highest tower in the castle, she could no longer hear the clamor of death and battle from the ballroom, and already she suspected the worst. She pressed her hands together anxiously and begged the heavens to grant her mercy. If the Baron really triumphed then it wouldn’t be long before he came for her, no doubt to grant her a fate worse than death as his undead bride.

“Please…” Tamara prayed. “If there really is a force stronger and higher, save me from this cruel fate.”

“I come for thou, Tamara.”

The Baron’s strong, albeit soft voice cut off her desperate last pleas. Tamara whipped around only to come face to face with the Red Baron himself, leaning casually against the wall as he admired her beauty.

“Thou belongs to me. Always has.” Tord murmured with clear conviction in his voice as he stepped closer to her. “I have yearned for someone like thee… for so long, Tamara. Thou… art mine for all eternity.”

“No… no…” Tamara helplessly shook her head as the distance between them grew gradually shorter by the second.

“My dear Tamara, don’t run from this glorious destiny.” Tord beckoned her with his arms wide open. “Come, my beloved.”

He advanced forward to wrap his arms around her, but at the very last second, Tamara ducked and ran past him, cowering away into a corner. There was really nowhere else to go.

Tord stared at her. “Thou rather resist me?” He asked, the strong wind billowing around them. “I have all the time in the world.”

“Stay away from me!” Tamara yelled, on the verge of tears.

“My sweet Tamara… thou art all alone now.” Tord spoke softly as he approached. “I put an end to your kingdom… your cousin, the King… I even dealt with your wretched fiancé!”

“No!” Tamara sobbed. “You lie!”

“Isn’t it wonderful for us to be together and alone like this?” Tord cooed. “Now enough of this foolishness. Come to me, Tamara. Embrace the night and walk beside me, and never again will you grow another day old.”

As Tamara backed away against the castle walls, her hand accidentally knocked away a stone, sending it plummeting to the ground several feet below. Tamara looked out over the castle walls; immediately resigning to her fate.

She slowly turned to the Baron. “God have mercy on me…”

Tord smiled, beckoning her closer. However, his smile instantly left without a trace on his face as the Princess leaned over the side of the castle and fell. “Tamara!” He rushed forward to reach her, but it was too late.

The poor princess plummeted to her death.

“NO!”

Tord shifted into a bat and flew down to inspect the damage.

Whatever was left of his heart instantly broke as his gaze fell upon the princess’ broken, tattered body. Back in his human form he crouched down, gathering her carefully in his arms as he wept for her loss. He hadn’t shed a tear in centuries, but the princess had brought him down sobbing to his knees. He couldn’t save her now. Her soul was lost to him – out of his reach.

“I shall wait for you, my beloved.” Tord vowed as he buried his face in her neck, gently closing her pretty eyes shut. “No matter how long it takes, or what becomes of me, I shall wait your return. Forever, if I have to. And then, and only then, shall we fly the night together.”

“My lord.”

Tord lifted his head as his second in command waited behind him.

“We searched the whole castle. Everyone is dead, as per were thy orders.” Paul informed. “The sun will be rising soon. We must make haste.”

Tord couldn’t bring himself to part from Tamara, even in death. Reminding himself of his painful vow, he mustered the strength to carry her body away and give her a proper burial. On a flowery hill, overlooking the ocean where she may lie in peace.

As the sun began to rise, Tord and his men mounted their steeds and departed from the fallen kingdom; left to wander the earth for all eternity until his dear maiden’s soul returns to him.

* * *

Finishing the book, Tom sighed contently and closed it, placing it back on his nightstand as he got ready for bed. While he loves reading, he usually wasn’t fond of romances. Especially those with clichés like vampires, and medieval times, and such. But the book had called to him when he and Edd and Matt went to the library earlier this morning, and he felt compelled to take it and give it a go.

Overall, it was a good read. Somewhat drastically sad by the end, but Tom loved a good tragedy.

Tom’s head snapped toward his window as something flashed by. Walking up to the windowsill to investigate, he peered out into the night. It was a cold night out, very dark, and hard to see anything out in the garden. He could’ve sworn he saw something there.

He brushed it off, thinking it might’ve been a bird or something, and decided to go to sleep.

Switching off the lamp on his nightstand, Tom got into bed, under the sheets, and fell asleep on his side whilst clutching his dear Tomee bear close.

He drifted off in no time, completely unaware of the figure standing right outside his window. Watching him intently.

A shadow fell over Tom’s form, blotting out the moonlight. A sharp, fanged smile stretched across the figure’s face. “There you are, my love.” Tord’s breath fanned against the window. He reached out his hand over Tom’s form. “I have waited for you… for so long… but now you’re here again. You came back to me. Your form may be different now, but I still love you all the same.”

Tord wanted nothing more than to finally hold his lover in his arms and abscond from this place so that they could roam the night forever. He transformed into shadow and slipped through the gaps in the window to get into the room. He slowly stalked forward and leaned over Tom, already baring his teeth.

There will be plenty of time for them to get to know one another.

After all, it was only forever.


End file.
